Mianhae
by Choi Dande
Summary: 'Aku tak percaya saat mereka mengatakan kau punya kekasih lain Boo,karena aku percaya padamu,tapi lihatlah sekarang. Kau membuat kepercayaanku hilang begitu saja.' / 'Aku tidak tahu bahwa rasa sakitnya akan seperti ini / Yaoi. Boys Love / Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong / This is Yunjae Fanfiction /
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhae**

**.**

**.**

**Author** : NoonaRyeo

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Lit angst.

**Rate **:** T**

**Warning **: AU. Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd. Miss (ty) yang bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**." Okeeeh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Prolog ~_

"Yu-Yunnie."

Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang sedang duduk dibangku taman bersama seorang namja lain dibuat kaget saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang,dan mendelik syok saat melihat waja seseorang yang dipanggilnya Yunnie.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Boo? Seingatku kau bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan? Membuat kita membatalkan kencan kita."

Jung Yunho nama namja yang menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong berucap dingin. Sedingin tatapan mata musangnya yang menyalang menatap Jaejoong. Terlebih melihat tangan Jaejoong yang masih bertautan dengan tangan namja yang tidak dikenalnya yang duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Yun,itu.. aku.. aku." Dengan bibir bergetar Jaejoong mencoba mendongak untuk sekedar melihat mata musang didepannya itu.

"Aku tanya apa maksudnya ini KIM JAEJOONG?" Bentak Yunho keras, mencengkram tangan Jaejoong erat,hingga ringisan kecil lolos dari bibir merah serupa chery milik Jaejoong.

"Ya! Siapa kau,hingga membentaknya seperti itu?" Namja lain yang sedari tadi memandang bingung adegan didepannya memilih berteriak saat mendengar Yunho membentak Jaejoong.

Yunho mengabaikannya. Memilih untuk menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam."Apa kabar itu benar,hm? Apa kabar itu benar Jae,kalau kau memang punya orang lain selain aku?"

Jung Yunho tersenyum miris saat melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam dengan kepala menunduk,bukankah itu membuktikan kalau semua itu benar?

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Joongie apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya namja tadi,seseorang dengan nama Kim Hyun Joong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Menunduk dengan tangan yang saling meremat dibawah tubuhnya. Sungguh bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae Yunnie.. Hiks." Menggumam lirih,Jaejoong mencoba menggapai tangan Yunho. Belum sempat Jaejoong menyentuhnya,tangannya sudah ditepis kasar oleh Yunho.

"Geure. Kita putus." Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan tangan mengepal.

_Kau menghianati cinta kita Boo._

Cinta kita? Pantaskah disebut cinta kita,sementara Jaejoong menghianati cintanya yang begitu tulus diberikan pada namja cantik itu,atau memang selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah mencintainya? Membuat Yunho tersenyum miris dengan apa yang ada difikirannya.

'Aku tak percaya saat mereka mengatakan kau punya kekasih lain Boo,karena aku percaya padamu,tapi lihatlah sekarang. Kau membuat kepercayaanku hilang begitu saja.'

_Sial_

Sementara Jaejoong menangis tersedu dipelukan Hyun Joong saat melihat Yunho semakin jauh. Ingin mengejar,tapi ada Hyun Joong sekarang. Seseorang yang juga sudah ia kecewakan.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Mianhae. Maafkan aku.'

Hyun Joong,namja tampan itu memandang kosong dengan tangan yang memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan pun dia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ya,ia dikhianati Jaejoong dengan pria bernama Yunho itu,dan Yunho memergoki dirinya yang sedang mencium Jaejoong.

Jadi apa yang dipikirknnya selama ini benar-benar terjadi? Kim Jaejoong namjachingunya punya pria lain selain dirinya.

**TBC**

File lama yang pernah saiia post di Group pesbuk dengan perombakan/? disana-sini.

_**Sorry for Typo **_:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhae**

**.**

**.**

**Author** : NoonaRyeo

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Lit angst.

**Warning **: AU. Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd. Miss (ty) yang bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeeh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 1_

Kim Jaejoong,namja cantik itu kini sedang berkutat didepan meja rias yang ada di kamarnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu,kekasih tampannya menghubungi kalau ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju apartementnya.

Ini adalah Weekend yang ditunggu Jaejoong,setelah beberapa kali Yunho menjanjikan akan pergi kencan berdua dengannya,yang pada akhirnya harus dibatalkan oleh Yunho sendiri. Yah, ini lah resiko memiliki namjachingu yang menjabat sebagai anggota senat,wakil ketua lebih tepatnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya,segera saja Jaejoong keluar dari kamar. Jaejoong tak ingin membuat kekasih tampannya itu menunggu.

Tepat setelah Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar. Bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Pasti Yunnie,pikirnya. Tapi kenapa tak langsung masuk saja?'

"Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Jaejoong

Cklek~

"Yunnie." Pekik Jaejoong senang saat melihat memang Yunho lah yang memencet bel. Sementara Yunho berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang langsung menubrukan dirinya kedalam pelukan Yunho.

"Hei,Boo! Apa kau begitu merindukan pacarmu ini hm? Apa kau tak jika ada yang melihat kita berpelukan didepan pintu." Yunho terkekeh,mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong didekapannya.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Jaejoong cuek seraya mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang kekasih. Sungguh Jaejoong begitu merindukan Yunhonya.

Yunho tersenyum merasakan Jaejoong yang menyamankan diri dalam dekapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan berpelukan di depan pintu apartement namja cantik itu. Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong melangkah bersama dengan jemari bertaut menuju area parkir di gedung apartement berlantai 25 itu. Sementara apartement Jaejoong ada di lantai 10.

Keduanya telah sampai didepan Mobil Yunho,saat Jaejoong memandang bingung Yunho yang sedang menatap intens padanya.

"Waeyo Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

Yunho hanya menyeringai melihat kebingungan BooJaenya itu. Dengan sekali sentak,Yunho berhasil mengurung Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau cantik Boo." Desah Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

_Bluush~_

Dan semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah putih Jaejoong,bahkan hingga ketelinga namja cantik itu. Aish~ padahal ia hampir satu tahun berpacaran dengan Yunho,tapi kenapa dirinya masih malu saat Yunho menggodanya.

Dan Yunho menyeringai (lagi) melihat kedua pipi Jaejoong yang bersemu merah.

"A-aku tampan Yun." Ucap Jaejoong yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Nde,Boojae ku memang tampan,tapi akan menjadi cantik jika hanya bersama Jung Yunho." Ucap Yunho dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu tinggi. Tapi seorang Jung Yunho memang tampan bukan. Tsk!

Jaejoong? Kini namja cantik itu semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan menggodaku Yunnie". Rengek Jaejoong manja,memajukan bibir merahnya sambil memukul dada Yunho pelan. Membuat Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong.

Aish,kenapa Boojaenya begitu menggemaskan eoh?

Tak ingin ingin terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan bibir penuh yang sedang mempout itu,segera saja Yunho nenabrakan bibir merah itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Membuat Jaejoong yang tak siap pun dibuat kewalahan mengimbangi cumbuan mendadak Yunho. Dan Jaejoong memilih untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho setelah mulai menikmati ciuman Yunho.

_Eeunghhh _~

Jaejoong menglenguh pelan ketika lidah panas Yunho menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi-gigi putihnya. Mengadu lidah keduanya,hingga sedikit saliva yang melintas keluar dari sela bibir keduanya yang menyatu.

Memukul pelan punggung Yunho,Jaejoong lakukan. Memberi tahu Yunho untuk menghentikan ciumannya saat merasa dirinya hampir kehabisan nafas.

Mengerti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan,Yunho menghentikan ciuman tanpa menjauhkan wajah keduanya. Lelehan saliva mengalir kedagu Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sedang terengah-engah. Diusapnya saliva yang menempel didagu Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Boghoshippo." Bisik Yunho didepan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan masih mengambil nafas untuk memenuhi paru- parunya.

"Nado boghosippo". Balas Jaejoong.

Segera setelah ia membalas ucapan rindu Yunho,Jaejoong mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Yunho yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pun segera membalas ciuman kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Ya! kalian berdua! Jangan berciuman ditempat umum seperti ini." Teriakan seseorang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan keduanya.

"Tsk. Menganggu saja." Yunho mendecak kesal saat kegiatannya,mari mencumbu habis bibir Jaejoong,di ganggu oleh seseorang.

Harusnya kau tau tempat Jung. Tsk!

"Ya! Menggangu saja kau Cinderella!" Yunho makin berdecak sebal saat mengenal siapa seseorang yang telah menggangu kegiatannya.

"Mengganggu kepalamu! Kalau kau mau berciuman panas seperti itu bukan disini tempatnya Jung pabbo!" Balas sosok itu yang kini berkacak pinggang didepan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mian Chullie hyung." Ucap Jaejoong tak enak hati.

"Tsk. Kalian ini." Sosok itu yang ternyata Kim Heechul hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan hoobae nya dengan teman namjachingunya itu.

"Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh Chullie?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Tsk. Kau lupa kalau aku juga tinggal disini?" Balas Heechul sengit dengan pertanyaan tak penting Yunho, menurutnya.

"Ah~ Aku lupa." Jelas Yunho mengerti,menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ya sudah,kami harus pergi sekarang," Ucap Yunho saat mengingat tujuannya ada digedung ini,"masuklah Boo." Lanjut Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong memasuki kursi penumpang setelah sebelumnya membukakan pintu mobil.

Segera setelahnya Yunho mengitari badan mobil menuju sisi kemudi.

"Kami pergi dulu hyung." Ucap Jaejoong setelah Yunho bersiap menancap gas mobilnya.

"Bye Chullie." Lambai Yunho pada Heechul yang masih menggerutu pelan.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Silakan kalian pergi," Balas Heechul tak acuh,"dasar Jung pabbo itu." Gerutunya setelah melihat mobil Yunho melaju.

.

.

_**Yunjae Fanfction**_~

.

.

_Praaang..._

"Brengsek!" Umpatan kasar terus keluar dari bibir pemuda yang baru saja membanting gelas yang dipegangnya. Pemuda yang ternyata Yunho itu kembali mengumpat saat memory otaknya tanpa sadar memutar kejadian yang masih membekas diingatannya dengan Jaejoongnya.

_Tsk. Jaejoongnya?_

"Brengsek.. Brengsek.. Bengsek! Arrrgghhh." Umpatan-umpatan terus Yunho keluarkan,mencoba untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan teriakan frustasi.

Sementara Siwon dan Hangeng yang memang sahabat Yunho hanya memandang Yunho miris. Keduanya saling memandang. Menghela nafas membiarkan Yunho melampiaskan kekesalannya.

_**TBC~**_

_**Sorry for Typo**_ :)

_**Rabu,31 Desember 2014**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mianhae**

.

_**Yunjae Fanfiction**_

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, and Other

**Genre **: _Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Lit angst._

**Warning **: _AU. Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd. Miss (ty) _yang bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeeh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _2

Jaejoong mematung ditempat. Niat hati ingin pergi ke toilet justru membuatnya melihat sosok yang sudah jarang ia lihat itu kini ada didepan sana,melangkah berlawanan arah dengannya. Jaejoong membeku,jantungnya berdetup kencang dengan tangan yang mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

Yunho. Seseorang yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama beberapa hari terakhir kini melangkah tegap dengan sorot mata tegas serupa musang miliknya. Jaejoong tersenyum,senyum tipis mengagumi betapa tampannya sosok Yunho. Seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya begitu saja. Membuat ia harus mengulum bibirnya sendiri karena Yunho yang tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

Jaejoong tahu. Sangat tahu jika Yunho pasti melihatnya yang berdiri ditengah koridor sekarang. Lalu kenapa Yunho tidak mengacuhkannya?

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya guna melihat punggung kokoh Yunho. Memandangnya dengan sorot mata sendu. Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, menahannya untuk tidak bergetar. Kembali melangkah dengan pelan untuk melanjutkan tujuannya dengan kepala menunduk. Namun saat melihat papan toilet yang tergantung indah diatas pintu didepan sana,Jaejoong justru membelokan tubuhnya. Meniti tangga untuk menuju ketempat dimana sekiranya ia bisa menumpahkan tangisannya tanpa ragu.

_Yunho-ah_

.

.

_Mianhae_~

.

.

Bel berbunyi,menandakan bahwa kelas yang dijalaninya sudah berakhir. Siwon menguap lebar,memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan,sekedar untuk merilekskan otot dalam tubuhnya yang menegang akibat terlalu lama duduk. Melirik sebentar Hankyung yang terlihat juga melakukan hal serupa. Siwon membawa tangannya kehadapan wajah. Berniat mengecek waktu pada jam yang terpasang indah dipergelangan tangannya.

Siwon mendongak cepat saat mendengar seruan Hankyung. Menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu kalimat jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Yunho yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Yunho mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk menunjukan buku yang sedang ia pegang. Membuat Siwon dan Hankyung mengangguk mengerti saat melihat buku apa yang dipegang Yunho. Itu adalah proposal tentang kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan beberapa hari lagi. Seharusnya memang Hankyung yang menjabat sebagai ketua lah yang menyerahkannya,tapi jika Yunho saja berinisiatif untuk menyerahkannya sendiri,kenapa tidak? Lagi pula itu adalah tugas yang sudah Hankyung berikan pada Yunho untuk mengurus beberapa hal,mengingat statusnya sebagai wakil ketua.

Yunho melangkah tegas disepanjang lorong menuju ruangan Dosen pembimbing kegiatan mereka nanti. Sorot matanya menatap lurus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Mahasiswa lain. Terlebih saat telinganya tanpa sadar mendengar seseorang menyebut-nyebut tentang putusnya hubungan ia dan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba untuk tetap 'menutup telinga' tanpa harus pusing-pusing memikirkan omongan mereka yang menebak-nebak tentang penyebab putusnya mereka. Bicara soal Jaejoong,Yunho jadi teringat saat tadi pagi ia yang mengabaikan Jaejoong. Melewatinya begitu saja tanpa tersenyum ataupun menyapa. Sempat Yunho melihat wajah kaget Jaejoong saat itu. Membuat ia meringis sendiri karena sudah bersikap seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya bukankah ini lebih baik? Memilih mengabaikan Jaejoong daripada bersikap pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Yunho menghela nafas sekali lagi. Bersiap mengetuk pintu ruangan sang Dosen yang sudah ada didepannya. Berdehem pelan sembari menunggu pintu terbuka,Yunho mengedarkan matanya. Dan menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk diatap digedung sebrang. Matanya memicing,mencoba mengenali siapa kiranya seseorang yang duduk ditepi pembatas itu.

Baru saja Yunho bergeser selangkah,pintu didepannya terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pria baruh baya yang tersenyum melihat sosoknya yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Yunho?"

Yunho membungkukan sebentar kepalanya. Mengangguk sekali saat sang Dosen menyuruhnya untuk memasuki ruangan. Tersenyum dan mendudukan diri dihadapan sang Dosen yang ternyata bermarga Lee,dengan tenang.

"Ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan sosial nanti?" Tanya sang Dosen setelah melihat Yunho duduk.

Yunho mengangguk. Mengangsurkan proposal yang dipegangnya kehadapan sang Dosen,"Semuanya sudah kami perbaiki. Jika sekiranya nanti ada yang tidak sesuai,anda bisa membicarakannya lagi nanti pada kami."

Sang Dosen mengangguk mengerti. Membuka proposal yang sudah dipegangnya dan mencoba untuk memahami apa yang sudah tertulis didalamnya. Anggukan beberapa kali Yunho lihat saat sang Dosen terlihat membolak balikan tiap lembaran.

"Cukup bagus. Nanti jika memang ada yang masih harus perbaiki,saya akan menghubungi kalian."

Yunho mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Berniat untuk beranjak saat sang Dosen kembali berucap.

"Ne?"

"Saya tadi mendengar dari Prof. Kim yang baru saja mengajar dikelas Kim Jaejoong. Sebenarnya bukan urusanku juga memang,tapi apa kau tahu kenapa Kim Jaejoong tidak mengikuti kelasnya?"

Yunho mengerutkan kening. Memandang penuh tanya wajah penuh wibawa salah satu Dosen favoritnya itu. Jaejoong tidak mengikuti kelasnya? Kenapa? Bukannya ia datang? Segelintir pertanyaan langsung menghinggapi pikiran Yunho. Membuat sang Dosen mengangguk mengerti saat melihat wajah kebingungan Yunho.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ya sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku bertanya mungkin saja kau tahu,mengingat kalian sangat dekat selama ini."

Yunho meringis kaku. Menggaruk pelan tengkuknya,membuat sang Dosen terkekeh kecil.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang Yun."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu Sam." Pamit Yunho dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar. Saat sudah berada diluar,sejenak Yunho berpikir. Jika Jaejoong tidak mengikuti kelasnya,lantas pergi kemana namja cantik itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat atap yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Dan ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang tadi duduk disana.

.

.

_Yunjae Fanfiction_~

.

.

Yunho melangkah tegas menuju ketempat teman-temannya dengan pikiran yang masih menerawang memikirkan kemana Jaejoong hingga tidak mengikuti kelasnya. Yunho mendudukan diri disamping Heechul saat setelah sampai ditujuannya.

"Bagaimana?" Kejar Hankyung melihat Yunho sudah menyamankan diri,bermaksud bertanya hasil dari proposal yang sudah diajukannya.

"Lee Sam akan memeriksanya lebih dulu." Jawab Yunho dan memfokuskan tatapan matanya untuk menatap Kibum. Menimbang kembali apakah ia harus bertanya pada Kibum soal Jaejoong yang meninggalkan kelasnya. Mengingat Kibum adalah teman satu jurusan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Lebih memilih untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran kursi. Hankyung dan Siwon saling memandang sesaat sebelum dengan serempak menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung. Berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Yunho.

"Apa ada yang terjadi tadi?"

Yunho menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ku dengar dari Kibum,Jaejoong tidak mengikuti kelasnya." Siwon menggumam pelan,takut-takut menyinggung Yunho yang memang sedang sensitif dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan namja cantik itu.

Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi saat Siwon melihat Yunho yang masih memandang entah apa diluar area kantin sana.

"Lee Sam menanyakannya padaku."

Sontak keempat orang yang memang duduk satu meja itu menatap Yunho saat mendengar ucapan namja tampan bermarga Jung itu.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangnannya untuk menatap wajah temannya satu persatu sebelum menatap Kibum dengan intens."Kau tau kenapa Jaejoong tidak mengikuti kelasnya?"

Kibum membuang nafas pelan, menjauhkan bibirnya yang sejak tadi memainkan sedotan minumannya, menatapkan wajahnya untuk memandang Yunho."Aku tidak tahu Hyung. Terakhir Jaejoong Hyung bilang ia ingin pergi ke toilet,tapi bahkan sampai sekarang ia belum kembali."

Yunho masih memandang wajah Kibum. Otaknya berputar memikirkan dimana Jaejoong sekarang. Dan Yunho tersentak kaget saat alam bawah sadarnya menyadarkannya tentang sikapnya kini. Tentang kenapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya,seseorang yang sudah mengkhianatinya. Seseorang yang kini tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Yunho kembali menyenderkan badannya. Menghela nafas pelan,mengabaikan keempat temannya yang Yunho yakini kini masih memandang intens padanya. Biarlah,terserah dengan semua apa yang teman-temannya itu pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakan kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Membuka secara perlahan saat merasa sinar matahari memaksa untuk menerobos masuk kedalam retinanya. Jaejoong menguap lebar,memandang sekeliling untuk mengenali tempat dimana ia sekarang.

Atap

Jaejoong teringat saat beberapa jam lalu tentang ia yang menangis disini,yang membuatnya tertidur karena merasa lelah akibat tangis yang dilakukannya. Jaejoong merogoh ponselnya,sekedar untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Menghela nafas kecil melihat angka yang terpajang apik dilayar ponselnya menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong berlanjut untuk membuka beberapa pesan yang diterimanya. Beberapa dari Kibum yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan dirinya. Jaejoong menepuk keningnya, mengingat bahwa ia sudah melewatkan kelasnya tadi. Yakin sudah,pasti Kim Sam akan menegurnya nanti karena meninggalkan kelasnya,tidak seperti biasanya,yang selalu mengikuti kelas dari Dosen favaritnya,terlepas bagaimana ia memang dekat dengan Dosen berperawakan tambun itu.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya, berniat untuk menghampiri Kibum yang Jaejoong yakin pasti sedang mengomel sekarang. Jaejoong terkekeh membayangkan tentang Kibum yang mengomel sendiri karena ia yang tidak mengikuti kelas. Tak lama sampai senyum hambar terukir dibibir penuh Jaejoong saat mengingat tentang penyebab kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir disini,diatap. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan.

Suasana Cafetaria yang terlalu ramai,sedikitnya membuat Jaejoong mendesis jengkel. Lelaki cantik itu memandang malas Cafetaria yang berisi lalu lalang mahasiswa yang terlihat sedang makan siang atau sekedar mengobrol ringan. Wajar saja sih,bukankah saat ini sudah memasuki waktu jam makan siang?

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk nyaman disana,dimeja yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Jaejoong bimbang,antara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya atau memutar tubuhnya dan mencari meja lain.

Dan Jaejoong mendengus pasrah saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya,dia Kibum,namja yang kini terlihat melambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan ragu,tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Terlalu gugup untuk bertemu muka dengan seseorang yang sudah mengabaikannya beberapa hari ini. Jaejoong berdiri disisi Kibum seraya tersenyum Kaku,kepalanya sedikit menunduk

"Duduklah Hyung."

Jaejoong mengangguk,baru saja menarik kursi yang akan didudukinya,Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar suara melihat namja bertubuh tegap itu kini sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau keman Yun? Bahkan makananmu baru datang." Seru Hangeng melihat Yunho yang sudah meninggalkan meja.

"Aish. Anak itu." Heechul mendecak melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

Jaejoong menunduk,tangannya pun ia biarkan menggantung diatas sandaran kursi. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Jaejoong meringis dalam hati saat denyutan sakit kembali ia rasakan. Rasa sakit jika melihat Yunho mengabaikannya.

"Duduklah hyung." Ucap Kibum melihat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan keras,menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari bibir merahnya. Tidak,ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang,disini.

"A-aku akan ke toilet dulu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar."Aku pergi." Lanjut Jaejoong dan melangkah cepat seraya menunduk menahan tangis.

Sementara keempat namja yang menghuni meja hanya bisa memandang sendu punggung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin memburuk selama satu bulan ini. Tak ada tegur sapa sama sekali,bahkan sekedar untuk berbasa basi. Jika kegiatan yang mereka ikut mengharuskan keduanya untuk berbicara,maka Yunho maupun Jaejoong akan lebih memilih seseorang untuk menyampaikan pada salah seorang dar mereka. Mereka bersikap seolah tak pernah saling mengenal. Tidak,bahkan orang yang tidak saling mengenal sekalipun tidak akan sedingin seperti hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mungkin hanya Yunho yang melakukannya,karena faktanya Jaejoong selalu mencoba untuk menyapa Yunho,bahkan hanya dengan senyum tipis sekalipun.

Setelah putusnya hubungan keduanya,terlebih karena Jaejoong punya lelaki lain dibelakangnya. Yunho menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain menurut Hangeng dan Siwon yang memang satu jurusan dengan Yunho. Yunho yang dingin kini menjadi lebih dingin. Tak ada senyum hangat yang selama ini mengukir diwajah Yunho,tak ada tawa lepas lagi dari bibir Yunho.

Hangeng dan Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas melihat perubahan sikap Yunho. Bukan salah Yunho,juga bukan salah Jaejoong kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

"Berkonsentrasilah Yun,ini sudah hari terakhir kita melakukan rapat sebelum kegiatan besok." Kembali Hangeng menegur Yunho yang beberapa kali tertangkap kedua matanya sedang melamun.

"Mianhae ." Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali dirapat kali ini. Padahal ia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua,bukankah seharusnya ia bisa menjadi contoh yang baik buat anggota lainnya.

Selama sebulan ini lah Hangeng dan teman-temannya melaukan kegiatan ekstra. Yunho sang wakil ketua pun tak banyak membantu,dan mereka hanya menghela napas mengerti melihat Yunho yang seolah melepas tanggung jawab.

Hangeng kembali memimpin rapat pagi ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum melakukan kegiatan esok hari. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Unversitas mereka. Dan dari pihak Yayasan mengusulkan untuk diadakannya kegiatan sosial. Sebagai ketua anggota,Hangeng berinisiatif untuk melakukan kegiatan sosial di panti asuhan di Gwangju.

"Baiklah,cukup sampai disini rapat kita hari ini. Jika memang ada yang kurang jelas kalian bisa langsung bertanya padaku." Jelas Hangeng yang berdiri didepan meja panjang itu.

Anggota senat mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Hangeng. Dan memang untuk kegiatan besok hanya anggota senat lah yang akan terlibat langsung di lapangan.

Setelah melihat para anggotanya membubarkan diri satu hanya tertinggal Yunho,Hangeng,Siwon dan Heechul didalam ruangan itu. Dan Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata masih membereskan entah apa itu yang ada di mejanya. Hangeng memandang sendu pada Jaejoong.'Padahal kalian begitu serasi.' Hangeng tersenyum tipis dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau akan dikira orang gila Hannie kalau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu." Hangeng berdecak mendengar sindiran tajam dari kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jaejoong, melirikan matanya sekilas kearah Yunho sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Jae aku ikut." Seru Heechul cepat dan berlari kecil menyusul Jaejoong.

Hangeng menggeleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu yang kini sudah tak terlihat.

"Caramu memandang seperti seseorang yang masih mengharapkannya." Ucapan Siwon menyadarkan Yunho yang masih memandang pintu keluar,pintu yang baru saja menelan tubuh Jaejoong dan Heechul.

"Aku masih mencintainya,jadi wajarkan kalau aku masih mengharapkannya?" Yunho menggumam santai.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membereskan meja rapat saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Begitupun Hangeng,namja oriental itu berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho. Menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon menatap Yunho.

"Hm? Ahh.. soal Jaejoong? Wae ?" Tanya Yunho menatap Siwon.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum miris.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian kalau kau memang masih mencintainya Yun?" Tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Lalu? Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mempertahankan hubungan kami sementara dia sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Yunho menatap wajah kedua temannya secara bergantian. Tangannya yang memainkan bolpiont yang ada digenggamannya terhenti begitu saja.

Yah,Jaejoong sudah bertunangan. Hal ini Yunho ketahui seminggu setelah mereka berpisah. Membuat Yunho harus terpaksa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding apartement.

_Haahhhh_

Hangeng dan Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. Tersenyum sekedar untuk menyemangati Yunho. Yah mereka akan selalu mencoba mendukung Yunho,apapun keputusannya. Karena mereka tahu pasti Yunho akan tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

Lelaki yang berdiri didekat pintu ruang rapat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Punggungnya yang menyandar pada pintu bergetar hebat,menandakan bahwa namja yang ternyata Jaejoong itu sedang menangis. Jaejoong meraba dadanya,meremat kaos yang dikenakannya,bibirnya tak henti melafalkan kata maaf yang ditujukannya untuk namja didalam sana.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya,melangkah pelan sebelum berlari menjauhi ruang rapat tempat dimana ia baru saja mendengar ucapan Yunho yang berkata masih mencintainya.

_Mianhae Yunnie_

Jaejoong menepuk pelan dada sebelah kirinya yang semakin berdenyut sakit.

_Yunnie mianhae.. Mianhae_

Jaejoong terus berlari tanpa melihat seseorang yang berjalan didepannya hingga_

_Bruuk_

Jaejoong menabraknya,membuat ia jatuh terduduk seperti seseorang yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Jae." Heechul,lelaki yang Jaejoong tabrak itu menatap bingung Jaejoong yang menunduk dengan punggung bergetar.

_Hiks_

"Jae, Gwechana?" Heechul mendekat pada Jaejoong saat telinga nya mendengar isakan meluncur dari bibir indah Jaejoong. Heechul menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong, menghadapkan wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya.

"Jae_" Ucapan Heechul terhent saat tubuhnya ditubruk Jaejoong, mendekap Heechul dengan erat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mencintainya,aku mencintai Yunho. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.. hiks.. Chullie?" Rancau Jaejoong dalam dekapan Heechul.

Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenangkan Jaejoong dengan menepuk pelan punggungnya. Sementara matanya terpaku menatap kedepan. Menatap Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan Jaejoong yang ada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

.

.

.

_**Sorry for Typo :)**_

_**Rabu,07 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo **_~_~


End file.
